Sneaky
by smilelaughread
Summary: Fred and Fleur, together under the cover of darkness.


They were treading dangerous lines, he and Fleur. The way they were sneaking around under Bill's nose was both a recipe for disaster and strangely scintillating.

Fred turned and looked over his shoulder, beckoning to Fleur in the semi-darkness.

She nodded, her blonde curls bobbing with the movement. She sent a charming smile his way and ran across the yard. She ran past the Burrow and to his spot in the shadows.

She had come to visit with Bill for the holidays. But Fred hadn't let her be for long. They'd soon taken up the _thing_ that had gone on between them during the TriWizard tournament. It was such a big secret that not even George knew. It was nice, having secrets. Especially one that was as special and beautiful as Fleur.

She nudged at him, approaching from behind. They ran together, hands clasped, down to the tree at the far end of the field. It was both out of sight to anyone looking out from the Burrow's many windows and a nice place to sit.

Fred revealed a basket that he had shrunk, returning it to its original size. From it, he took out a red and white blanket, and passed it to Fleur.

"Oh my, Fred," she breathed. "You didn't 'ave to do all of zis."

"Only the best for the most beautiful woman in the world," he responded, placing a soft kiss on her cheek at her blush. She really was the most charming person he'd ever met. She was chock-full of good manners, drummed into her at Beauxbatons. She was a gifted witch, as proven by her being chosen for the TriWizard Tournament, despite her less than spectacular placing in said tournament.

Together, they placed the blanket on the ground, and set up the food Fred had brought on the thick blanket. They settled in to eat off of the single plate Fred had managed to sneak past his mother.

They ate in silence, lying on their stomachs and propped up on their elbows. They lay side-by-side, connected at the hip. The rush of a nearby river was the only sound, a peaceful one.

Fred finished his sandwich and threw one arm over Fleur's slight shoulders. She was a tiny thing, fragile and breakable in his strong arms.

And she felt perfect there, as though that was exactly where she was meant to be. There had never been any,_ "We shouldn't be doing this," _because they were whole when together. It was _right._

They were good together. Better than she and Bill could ever be. Better than that idiot _Davies_ at the ball.

She leaned into his embrace, sighing deeply and making him scramble not to lose his balance.

"It is beautiful, Fred," she said finally.

He nodded. "Yes, it is."

She met his gaze and blushed once again. "I was no' talking about myself, Fred."

He shrugged, "My statement still stands."

She laughed, a beautiful, melodious laugh that had him falling for her all over again.

They rolled onto their backs, looking up through the thick leaves of the tree and trying to catch sight of some stars. The night was clear and beautiful, and Fred felt proud that he'd managed such a thing.

"Fred," murmured Fleur some time later, head on his shoulder and all but asleep.

"Yes?"

"'Ow many times have you been 'ere?"

"What do you mean?" He was confused.

"'Ow many girls 'ave you brought 'ere? This place really eez beautiful."

"To this spot, you mean?" Fred stared up at the greenery, feeling slightly embarrassed. "None."

She gasped, "Yes? Only me?" She looked surprised, though maybe she shouldn't have been, given the way her Veela powers made people impulsive and prone to throwing themselves at her. Some jealousy bubbled up at the thought of other men holding her the way he was, but he pushed it away.

He nodded. "Only you," he confirmed. "Always you."

She settled back down, draping one arm over his torso. He smelled the sweet scent of her hair, spread out as it was under his nose. Her head burrowed into the crook of his neck.

She soon dozed off.

Fred, however, was still awake – barely.

He discarded all worry of being found in the morning, focusing on the warmth of the small body in his arms. Soon, he joined her in sleep.

Peacefully, they slept, loving smiles on both of their faces because together, they were perfect.

* * *

**1/50 for the pairing diversity challenge... My prompt was "dangerous".**


End file.
